Heroes Reborn
by Ralman23
Summary: An evil threat rises that allows Jak, Ratchet, and Sly Cooper to work together and defeat this threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ralman23: This is something, I've always wanted to write and do personally. First of all, just to get this out of the way, I've never played Ratchet & Clank, or Sly Cooper**

 **Fanboys: [GASP!] [RAISES PITCHFORKS IN FANBOY RAGE]**

 **Ralman23: Whoa! Whoa! Just because I've never played them, doesn't mean I haven't done research on the other characters.**

 **Fanboys: [Puts pitchforks down]**

 **Ralman23: *Phew* Anyway, continuing on when I was a kid I played the Jak trilogy, also not much as a hardcore gamer today, as I was as a kid, back then, however, I've heard of the Playstation Heroes crossover game, then it went downhill, till I saw the cutscenes and my god it is terrible, so I wanted to this crossover how I've dreamed and a lot of fanboys have been dreaming to see for a long time. With that put aside for now, let just say I'm excited to do this story, and very happy to start, I hope you enjoy, as well this story.**

 **Now you might ask, as to why I have favorite characters in my profile, that's easy, I've discovered Sly and Ratchet through the power of watching cutscenes of their respective games on YouTube, and instantly I was hooked with the characters and story, however sadly I didn't get a chance to play their games, as a kid. (I know you can get the games on PS3 remastered/HD Collections, but I don't have any gaming consoles, i.e. Xbox, PS4 or 3 because I'm way too lazy to buy a console, also I broke my PS2, and have worried ever since that if I get another console I would break again).**

 **Fanboys: ?**

 ***sobs* I think I need a moment.**

 **Fanboys: ?**

 **Anyway, as I was saying I will however watch the two movies of Ratchet and Sly.**

 **Now onto the story in which you're tired of me rambling on this A/N.**

 **This story follows a great threat that will allow Sly, Ratchet, and Jak to join forces to defeat this evil threat...**

 **Sly: Set right after Sly 4**

 **Jak: Set right after Jak X**

 **Ratchet: Set right after Into The Nexus**

 **But all three start somewhere from their Playstation All-Star Stories.**

 **As always enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Sly, or Ratchet. All rights belong to Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, and Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games.**

* * *

Inside the ship Aphelion, a sentient Lombax ship, piloted by the one and only intergalactic space hero, Ratchet. Right next to him is his friend, Clank, real name XJ-0461, a small defective Sentry-bot Robot.

Ratchet states "Come on, pal. If there were any Gold Bolts out here; Space Pirates would have picked them up by now. Why don't we go back home? Finish season 5 of 'Trick Out My Drop Ship.'"

Clank remarked "May, I remind you that without Gold Bolts there is no money for a Spaceflix subscription."

Ratchet sighed "Oh, good point. So, where to next?"

Clank reassured "A survey of materials recovered from small debris along with congruent vectors originating from another quadrant indicating a search for a Gold Bolt production."

Ratchet proudly said "Hm, sounds worth checking out."

Clank suggests "Might I suggest we support our search along with the following cri-"

Ratchet interrupted "Hang on. The trans-scaling reductive subinverter's picked up something. Let's head that way. Maybe, that's where we'll find the bolts."

"Or we could do that instead." Clank sadly stated.

"Hey, listen, once we're done finding these bolts. Maybe, we could see what Tal has been up to." Ratchet pointed out.

"Good poi-. Wait, what's that?" Clank asked, gesturing to the alert system being detected from Aphelion.

"Alert! Alert! Enemy approaching from southwest quadrant." Aphelion informed.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted, as they saw a foreign object coming towards them. It was a massive, humanoid-shaped robot that had a an insectoid head and glowing, bug eyes, with an aardvark-like proboscis extending from the front of its face, and various cables and extensions connecting to various limbs.

The robot emits red laser beams from its limbs extending from its back cables, Ratchet pilots in different directions to dodge the laser beams.

"Aphelion, activate the Quantum Reflector!" Ratchet ordered Aphelion, as she replied "Of course, Ratchet." A forcefield is then activated around the ship, that would make it invulnerable and would reflect attacks off.

The robot fires missiles from a pistol it carries, and the forcefield was then deactivated, due to it can stand only up to about five seconds.

Ratchet snapped "Dang! What does this thing want?"

Clank answered "I wish I knew." Ratchet retorted "Not funny, Clank!" A blast is fired again.

Ratchet shouted "Hang on, Clank!"

* * *

A HellCat flies over Haven Forest, the duo Jak and Daxter were sent on a mission from old Samos the Sage to find a lost Eco source that have been detected somewhere in the forest.

"So, where we heading anyways? And don't say 'somewhere thata way,' again." Daxter asked not knowing the whole idea of the mission.

Jak replied "Believe me, I wish I could say where exactly, Daxter. Samos was positive that there was a new source of Eco out here, somewhere."

Daxter asked confused "More Eco? Are you sure about this?"

Jak replied assuring "From what I heard this is some powerful stuff, and we may not the only people looking for it."

Daxter sarcastically said "Where have I heard that one before? And your lucky my calendar for today is clear and tomorrow."

Jak sarcastically remarked 'It's great to have you look out for me, Dax."

Daxter stated "Isn't that what I always do?"

* * *

"Sly! Sly!" Bentley shouted towards his raccoon friend about something urgent. "Emergency! This is terrible!"

Sly looked at him and asked "What? The greatest thieving guy suddenly decided to go straight."

Bentley didn't have time for jokes, as he showed pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Look here and here," he gestured towards some of the blank pages.

Sly looked confused "I don't get it, Bentley? What am I looking at?"

Bentley replied "It's a clean job, Sly. There is no doubt about it. That's just it. It's missing. Maybe one or two, maybe a heck lot more!"

"Missing? But it's been locked in a vault, since we've recovered it." Sly remarked.

"Or so we thought. These pages have been missing recently." Bentley replied, as Sly was about to take action.

He ordered "Have Murray put a new air freshener in the Getaway Van. We're going to find who stole those pages."


	2. Chapter 2

**As always enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Sly, or Ratchet. All rights belong to Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, and Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games.**

* * *

Ratchet shouted "Hang on, Clank!"

"Where too Ratchet?!" Clank shouted fearfully.

"Anywhere!" Ratchet yelled scared for his life.

The robot fired more blasts on Aphelion's engine thrusters.

"Alert! Alert! Engine failing! Engine failing!" Aphelion informed at the damage being caused.

"Darn it! We're gonna crash!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"This is the third time we crashed Aphelion." Clank stated. As, Ratchet tried every single button to fix the Aphelion's engine. "Aphelion, reduce engine flux levels to 9%" Ratchet ordered.

"Negative Ratchet. Impact to unknown planet in less than 7 minutes." Aphelion confirmed.

The robot was following them to the mysterious planet.

"We're coming hot, Ratchet!" Clank yelled.

Ratchet ordered "Aphelion reduce minimize wings level to 8%. Power output level 7."

Aphelion confirmed "Wings level negative. Power output negative. You're only option is too jump, Ratchet."

He turned to Clank, who simply stated "It's our only choice Ratchet."

The robot mysteriously stopped firing, as it left out into space.

Clank stated "It left. Why?"

Ratchet replied "Don't know."

Aphelion informed "Impact in 5 minutes."

Ratchet saddened "Sorry, Aphelion."

Aphelion remarked "I know Ratchet."

Ratchet clicked on the ejection button, releasing both Rathcet and Clank. He used Clank's Heli-Pack and slowly on the planet. Watching from above Aphelion crashing on the land. Ratchet and Clank closed both their eyes upon seeing Aphelion crashing was too much for them.

* * *

Jak and Daxter couldn't believe their eyes. Something had just fallen from the sky and landed almost near them.

"WHAT IN THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Daxter exclaimed at the sight of the crash.

Jak didn't know what to say. It was nothing from what he'd seen before, but he wanted to check it out.

Jak suggests "Hey, how about we check it out?"

Daxter cried "What?! You can't be serious! For all we know it could be some kind of new Metal Head species!"

Jak commented "And how could you know that?"

Daxter sighed and took a breath, muttering the words "it's going to be ok," as Jak rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dax. Lighten up. It can't any worse. We're just gonna look, is all." Jak gladly stated.

"You say that and bad things always happen." Daxter commented on their past adventures.

* * *

It was a cool night in Paris. Sly and the Cooper gang was ready for a new adventure and heists.

(Binocucom Talk)

Sly: Bentley, you there.

Bentley: The Wizard is just fine, Sly.

Sly (rolls his eyes): Anyway, what are we looking here?

Bentley: Well, you see that old warehouse up across the docks.

Sly: Yeah.

Bentley: My energy scanners are going off the charts here. It seems to give the same energy when we time travelled back to the past.

Sly: Wait, that warehouse is emitting energy similar to when we time travelled.

Bentley (sighed): That's what I said. Anyway, your job is distract the guards, while Murray assaults the main guy appearing to set the selling of the pages from the Thievius Racconus.

Sly: Let's do it.

(End binocucom talk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Sly, or Ratchet. All rights belong to Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, and Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games.**

* * *

Ratchet shouted "Dang! Clank, can you scan for Aphelion?"

Clank, in Heli-pad mode, flies down, as Ratchet holds onto him in order not to fall.

Clank scanned around the forest area, "Positive, I have found Aphelion, but..."

"But? Oh, no! We've been to rash on her. The poor ship-" Ratchet was interupted by Clank, who said "Actually, I was going to say that there were other life forms coming her way. Approximately, 4 miles approaching her."

"Well, then let's hurry!" Ratchet exclaimed trying to get back to Aphelion.

* * *

Jak piloted the Hell-Cat towards the crash site of a mysterious ship.

Daxter exclaimed "I can't believe we're going to a place where we could possibly get ourselves killed."

Jak sighed "I thought we've been over this you said you'd get my back for this."

Daxter retorted, while stammering "Well, I... I take it back!"

Jak rolled his eyes, and landed near the crash site. Daxter bit his nails, mostly due to fear because he was afraid of another enemy popping out at them.

Jak walked towards the very big crater, still smelt of burning metal, and smoke seeping into the air. There were small, partial, broken debris surround the center and exterior of the crater.

In the center, he noticed that it was just a ship. "Dax! It's all right! It's just a ship!" Jak called out to Daxter, who quickly ran to him, and stood by his side. Daxter asked curiously "Whose ship is it?"

Jak shook his head, and simply said "I have no idea, but when we find out." He didn't know what to say after that as Daxter asked "When we find out what?"

Jak replied "I don't know what we'll find, but I know one thing is that someone crash landed to this planet."

Daxter asked "What if it is a 'something?'" Jak turned to him and sighed "Don't worry it won't-"

Daxter yelled "JAK! LOOK OUT!"

Jak turned his head to the side and noticed a figure arriving down from the air. His eyes widened for a bit, before his reflexes kicked in order to dodge the figure's attack.

Daxter screeched "Eh! Jak! You alright?!" He ran towards his blonde haired friend.

Jak put face palmed his head, and looked at Daxter. "Yeah, I'm fine." They then turned there heads towards the figure in front of them.

Jak got into a battle stance and asked "Who are you?! Why'd you attack me?!"

The figure replied "You should be asking yourself that Jak."

Jak and Daxter were both stunned. The ottsel retorted "Hey, how do you know my friend's?! Answer you-" he stopped asking till he noticed and maybe wet himself in his pants that the figure was having shadowy tendrils coming out of him.

Daxter screamed "Aaah! What are these things?"

Jak looked at this figure's power and asked again enraged "Just who are you?!"

The figure replied "I see I got your attention, quite well, Jak. My name is Mr. O. I'm a member of the Masters of Doom."

"Masters of Doom?" Both said in unison and turning to each other.

Daxter just came out laughing, while Jak tried to hide to his laugh.

Mr. O was astonished and embarrassed "What is so funny?!"

"Nothing-," he laughed himself to death as he rolled on the ground. He got back up and calmed himself down "Ok, ok. Phew! I'm relaxed."

Mr. O asked with an eyebrow raised "May I ask as to what was so funny?"

Daxter replied, still giggling, "What was so funny?! Do you not realize how stupid your organization's name sounds like? 'Masters of Doom' is such a corny name."

Mr. O had enough of this, he was ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

Ratchet looked around the forest, he had to say it was nice, but had a creepy aura to it.

Clank stated "Ratchet, I'm detecting three life forms up ahead.

Ratchet sighed "Let's hope they're friendly."

As the duo walked up ahead. They hid behind trees, as they heard shots being fired.

The duo then heard someone shouting "Watch your left Jak!" They turned their heads only slightly so that no one could see them and that they noticed a blonde-haired man and a strange weasel like creature fighting a black cloaked figure. The man had a mysterious weapon, but Ratchet knew was a strong fighter.

"Ratchet, should we provide assistance?" Clank asked suggesting to help.

Ratchet looked at the other duo fighting the black figure. He was about to decide to against it because of how well the other duo was doing fighting them, then the black cloaked figure had two shadowy tendrils come out from under his cloak and grabbing the blonde-haired man and strange weasel like creature, strangling them.

Ratchet nodded "Let's help them now."

Ratchet ran out there to help the other duo, while Clank followed pursuit after Ratchet, he takes out his Constructo Pistol, he aims and fires at one of the shadowy tendrils dropping the blonde-haired man.

Mr. O screamed "Ow! That hurt, jerk!" Ratchet remarked "It was suppose to hurt, dummy!"

He fired again at the other tendril, dropping the orange weasel, as Mr. O summoned more shadowy tendrils coming for Ratchet.

"RATCHET! LOOK OUT!" Clank screamed towards his friend's safety, the tendrils were about to strike Ratchet, but not before the blonde-haired man came to his safety, pushing him out of the way from the tendrils.

"You ok?" The blonde-haired man asked.

Ratchet replied "Yeah, I'm ok."

Mr. O moved his tendrils towards the blonde-haired man and Ratchet. He fired another from his Constructo Pistol, while the blonde-haired man used a strange weapon, Ratchet had never seen before. It was an elongated blaster with a red charger on top.

The blonde-haired man stated "It's over Mr. O. You lost."

"Lost? Me lose Jak, Ratchet, wait we're missing another hero?" Mr. O muttered that last part, so that the heroes wouldn't hear them.

Daxter asks again, while Clank asked in unison "(Again), how do you know Jak's/Ratchet's name?"

Mr. O sneered at them and shouted "Silence! Fools! You've only begun to see our power. Soon the Masters of Doom-"

Daxter, Ratchet, and Clank bursted out laughing, while Jak chuckled.

Mr. O shouted "It's not that funny?!"

Ratchet exclaimed "No, but-ahahahahahaha! The way you said 'Masters of Doom' was too much for me to take it. I mean you tried sounding so serious about that name, but it's so corny."

Clank stated "Affirmative. The name is a bit too platitudinous."

Daxter just rolled on the ground laughing.

Mr. O muttered to himself "Dang it! I can't get there attention!"

They stopped laughing as Mr. O was standing there waiting for an opportunity to talk.

He sighed and stated "As you know the-," he thought of what he was going to say "my organization has tracking down you heroes. With Ratchet we've hunted him down by using a very old Precursor Robot. With Jak we used regular Eco sources to bring him close to us. As for Sly Cooper-" Mr. O gasped out loudly, he screamed "I forgot Sly Cooper! I FORGOT SLY COOPER!"

Mr. O started to freak out, as Daxter, Jak, Ratchet, and Clank just shook their heads.

Daxter shook his head "Such a shame, a terrible villain for this story."

Ratchet also shook his head "I know. Hey, any of you two know who this Sly Cooper guy he was talking?"

Jak replied "No clue. Let's ask him."

The heroes approached Mr. O, who just stopped his freak out, he turned to see the heroes approaching him, as Jak slams him into a tree, while Daxter and Clank hold Mr. O's arms down, Jak uppercuts him, while Ratchet hits him in the chest with his OmniWrench.

Jak asked, this time being serious, "I want-no, we want answers. And no goofing around otherwise, I will show you what I can do worse than any villain I've ever faced before."

Mr. O whimpered in fear as Jak threatened.

"Are you going to answer our questions or not?" Ratchet asked.

Mr. O nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that we're in agreement. Tell us why your organization is targeting us?" Jak asked.

Mr. O replied in fear "My oraganization, the Mast-you know, have placed a bounty on heroes from all other worlds. You, Ratchet, and Sly Cooper are the most targeted."

"And who is this Sly Cooper fellow, you keep mentioning?" Ratchet asked.

"Sly Cooper is a hero on the planet called Earth." Mr. O replied.

"Earth? I thought earthlings were made up?" Ratchet asked Clank.

Clank sighed and replied "No, Ratchet, earthlings are real. They just don't know that we're real. They've only discovered a partial part of their galaxy."

Mr. O also added "Not only that. My organization plans to invade and capture as many planets as they please."

"Why?" Daxter asked curiously.

"Because of our true master, he sends us agents lettered from A-Z. We're to capture the heroes and conquer the planets, they cannot save." Mr. O replied.

"And whose your true master?" Clank asked.

"I dare not speak his name. Some say he's even older than the Precursors themselves, even the Zoni." Mr. O replied.

"He's Immortal?" Jak asked eyebrow raised in suspicions.

Mr. O replied "Yes, and not only that our true master will send his apprentice Shadowis, the Darkness Space Demon, to challenge the hero from that planet if he is stronger than the A-Z agents."

"Please just kill me!" Mr. O yelled in contempt. "I'm not allowed to talk about this stuff with you heroes! Please just kill me!" He started shaking uncontrollably, letting Daxter and Clank fly off his arms, as Mr. O started to transform. Muscles tense, eyes glowing, and organs growing rapidly.

* * *

Sly walked across the wire to the warehouse.

(Binocucom Talk)

Sly: Alright, Bentely. I'm in position.

Bentley: Good. Time to commence Operation: Energy Heist.

Sly: Um, "Energy Heist." It sounds unoriginal and terrible.

Bentley (sarcastic): Well, excuse me, but it was the best name I could come up describing this operation.

Sly (chuckles): Yeah, I know. I was just messing with you, pal. Anyway, Murray set in position.

Murray (excited): Of course, The Murray never backs done from a fight.

Sly (laughs): Sure, pal.

Bentley: Alright, everyone. Commencing Operation: Energy Heist is a go.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Also next chapter will feature more Sly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Sly, or Ratchet. All rights belong to Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, and Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games.**

* * *

Sly jumped from wire to wire. He landed on a nearby rooftop of a warehouse to the old warehouse, Bentley told him that where may be the stolen pages from the Thievius Racconus. He was about commence Operation: Energy Heist, though he found the name to be unoriginal and just plain terrible. He noticed a truck approaching the old warehouse, that Bentley said contained strange energy.

"What are they doing?" He asked himself. As soon as he asked that question, five figures in black cloaks started to appear out from the old warehouse. Workers also appeared, they were a bunch of rhinos holding machine guns, however the five figures took of their hoods to be revealed as: a female tiger, a male lion, a female bull, a male crocodile, and a female pig. Sly used his Binocucom to zoom on what they saying.

The female tiger first spoke, "Master Morbius will be pleased. We have recovered the pages from that stupid Cooper family of thieves."

The male crocodile agreed, "Indeed, Ms. T. Though, I'm not sure how his unrational apprentice Shadowis would feel. He'll just scold us down like we're inferior to him. All because he's from outer space and that we're earthlings."

The male lion then started to speak "I disagree, Mr. C. Shadowis is a insignificant bigot against us, earthlings. But now, we, the Masters of Doom shall rise upon the galaxy and rule it with an iron fist." To that the other started to agree, Mr. C stated "Fair enough, Mr. L."

"Mr. L, did you contact Mr. O? See how he's doing with capturing those heroes." The female bull asked.

Mr. L replied to Ms. B, the female bull, "No, I have not. Mr. O appears to have his communicator broken. He always does that. The clumsy idiot."

The female pig, Ms. P added "Why does he always do that? Is he in another fight?"

Ms. T suggested "Probably, he is. Poor fool, always gets himself into trouble."

Mr. L ordered " Ms. P, go with Mr. C to the communications room and try to contact Mr. Z. Ask him about the Q-Crystal? And tell him that we have collected the pages."

Ms. P complied "Understood." As Ms. P and Mr. C went inside the warehouse, unbeknownst to them Sly was leaping across to the warehouse they were headed. He contacted Bentley with his Binucucom.

(Binocucom Talk)

Sly (whispers): Bentley, you there.

Bentley: Yes, what seems to be the problem, Sly? And why're you whispering?

Sly (whispers): I'm whispering because I've entered the lion's den. Listen to me, I've just found out who stole the pages from the Thievius Racconus. It's our buddies at some truck dropout that they're working from sort of organization known as the Masters of Doom.

Bentley: "Masters of Doom?" Kinda of a cheesy name, don't you think? And I don't I've ever heard that organization before. Is it some kind of a shadow organization?

Sly (whispers): Never mind the name. Apparently, we're also dealing some kind of alien stuff from outer space. They mentioned they work for someone known as Morbius.

Bentley: Wait, aliens? Aliens aren't real, Sly. And Morbius? Sounds like a deadly name. But how can you be sure that this is "aliens" at work?

Sly (whispers): Would you believe me if I said I'm basing this off instincts?

Bentley: Yeah, actually I would.

Sly (whispers): So, do you want me to scout more on these people?

Bentley: No, Murray is going to begin phase one of Operation: Energy Heist.

(End Binocucom Talk)

* * *

[Back side of old warehouse]

Murray knocks two rhino guards out, now to ready to commence phase one of the operation. He smashed the backdoor of the warehouse, and shouted "'The Murray' is ready for some action!" A bunch of rhinos were astonished by his entrance. One think set out to shoot him, but Murray lifted up one of the guards and threw him at the one trying to shoot him, knocking him out. Two more tried to attack him, Murray lifted one of them up, and threw one at the other knocking them out.

Mr. C and Ms. P were about to enter the communications room to contact Mr. Z when Ms. P asked "What's all that commotion going on the back?"

"Go check it out. I'll contact Mr. Z." Mr. C ordered.

Ms. P nodded, and went towards wherever the commotion was coming from. She walked for a few steps noticing the pink male hippopotamus throwing her rhino guards around like ragdolls. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She shouted.

Murray looked at her and muttered "Oooh! That's my cue!" He was about to exit the warehouse when he noticed Ms. P flying towards him and taking him up in the air of the warehouse.

"WHOA! How are you flying?! You're only a pig!" He exclaimed.

"There's a lot of things, you don't know!" Ms. P retorted.

She twirled him around by holding onto his left arm and then flung across the warehouse, making a huge boom noise.

Ms. P then started to fly towards wondering where she may have grown the hippocampus at.

Murray groaned for a bit and stated to himself "That crazy pig-lady is freaking strong." Hearing a voice behind him, Murray turned to see who it was, realizing too quick that it was the crazy pig-lady, he decided to do his Thunder Flop. A powerful belly flop that cause an entire shock wave. Murray orients his body parallel with the ground and slay hos arms and legs, then falls towards the for ground at high speed, slamming down to be precise.

* * *

[Outside Front of the warehouse]

Ms. T asked "What's that huge noise? What's going on in there?" She was about to enter inside, before Ms. B added "Don't go in now. Shadow was very specific that stupid Cooper and his gang may come here. I'm going to assume Ms. P is probably fighting in there.

Mr. L chuckled "So, they've finally came. Lets greet them after we see what's in the packages."

The back truck door opened to see a huge amount of cardboard boxes distributed one by one with forklifts. Mr. L approached of them with a strange purple symbol of a dragons head, and a red circle surrounding the head. On the red circle, there are words written as "Meisters Von Untergang" (A/N: that means Masters of Doom in German).

He opened the box and saw the object inside the box. He smirked and muttered "Yes. This is what Master Morbius wanted." It was a strange artifact. Ms. T and Ms. B both looked at strangely confused.

Ms. T asked "A glove?"

Ms. B asked "No, it's a gauntlet."

Mr. L revealed "You're right, Ms. B, it is a gauntlet, but it's a weapon of mass destruction." Looking at the object even closely enough, he noticed that it was big, very metallic, with red, blue, and purple lines running across the gauntlet's palm.

"It's amazing what weapons can do." Mr. L muttered as he was about to touch it, the gauntlet's palm fired a blue energy wave with purple streaking out of its palm into Mr. L 's eyes. He screamed horrifically.

Ms. B shouted "Mr. L!"

The energy wave dispelled from his eyes and from the gauntlet. Ms. T and Ms. P looked at each other then back at Mr. L who didn't talk for a few seconds.

Ms. T started to approach her comrade, and asked "Mr. L? Are you alright?"

She could sense something was wrong with him, but she didn't know what it was that just happened him. He turned startling Ms. T and Ms. B who gasped at his sight.

Mr. L had lost his green eyes in replacement of new ones. The new ones were just pure black, pure darkness, and pure evil at its core.

Mr. L had his voice replaced by some demonic one and stated "You can't escape the darkness."

"Mr. L, what is the matter with you?" Ms. B asked worryingly of her comrade.

He repeated what he just said "You can't escape the darkness."

Ms. T added "No, something is wrong with him. He's become pure evil, almost like..."

"Shadowis." Ms. B finished her sentence for her.

"You can't escape the darkness." He repeated his phrase over and over, until he heard noise from inside the warehouse, and started to hover above the ground. The blue energy wave was fired from his hands and purple lightning sparked out from his eyes, looking a demon.

* * *

[Inside the warehouse]

After Murray did his Thunder Flop, Ms. P was slammed into the ground. She groaned in a little pain from his Murray's attack.

Ms. P got up, trying to reject the pain, and shouted "You'll pay for th-" A blue energy wave with purple lightning streaking out of it fired at Ms. P across the room, pushing into a wall, destroying the wall, and outside. It was very powerful at least Murray thought, but he asked "Where did that weird energy wave come from?"

He looked to see, a hovering figure (known as Mr. L) approaching him.

"And who are you?" Murray asked, feeling somewhat afraid of this figure.

"You can't escape the darkness." He replied, repeating his phrase to the pink hippopotamus.

He fired the same blue energy wave with the purple lightning streaking out at Murray.

Murray tried to dodge it, running for some cover.

"You can't escape the darkness." The hovering Mr. L repeated again.

* * *

[In outer space on a far away planet]

Mr. O kept shouting "Ooooh!" He rolled to his side on the ground and groaned vs n louder.

"What in the name of-" Before Ratchet could finish his question, Mr. O jerked his head towards the heroes and pleaded "Please kill me! Please stop this pain!"

Clank asked kindly "Please, sir. Please don't try to plead into killing you."

He grabbed the little robot abruptly, Ratchet shouted "Hey!"

About to attack Mr. O with his OmniWrench, Jak grabbed his hand, preventing him from grabbing his wrench, and making Ratchet angry.

"But he's going to-" Jak pointed to Clank, showing Ratchet that Clank is fine, and that Mr. O is breathing heavily trying to hold in the pain.

"It's ok, sir. We can allot you to medical services on this...," He looked around and finished sentence, "planet?"

"No, I don't need some stinking medical services. I want you to kill me. Please! Before he takes over my body!" He clearly shouted, while shaking the little robot.

"Whose going to take over your body? What are you even talking about?" Jak asked Mr. O, as he breathed even heavier than before.

He struggled to speak "M... Mor... Morib... Morbius. My... mas-master is Morbius. He's goin-"

"You said before that you may not dare speak your master's name. But you're saying his name like it's like it's nothing to you now. What are you, a hypocrite?" Jak asked threatening Mr. O.

Mr. O was on a verge of losing his breath than his eyes started to turn from blue to just pure black.

His reply to Jak was "You can't escape the darkness."

Jak and Ratchet asked in unison "What?"

"You can't escape the darkness." He repeated as he dropped Clank on the ground, fiercely. Ratchet started to approach, but before he could do that, Mr. O roundhouse kicked him on the chest, the kick was so powerful that Ratchet rocketed off into a nearby tree.

Clank shouted for his friend's health "Ratchet!"

Mr. O turned to see Clank and repeated his phrase "You can't escape the darkness." Mr. O was about to charge at Clank before Jak fired from his Wave Concussor. Mr. O jerked his head towards Jak and used one of his shadow tendrils to swipe away his weapon.

Daxter hid behind Jak's legs, and stated "Aaah! Jak! I'm so scared of this, guy. he went from being a goofball of a villain to this scary psycho!"

Jak took a battle stance ready to fight Mr. O. Just as he did that, Mr. O went past Jak and Daxter, using his left leg to kick Daxter in the face, his left elbow to hit Jak. Daxter fell across the ground and hit a nearby tree. Jak did a handspring on the ground, landed on the ground, regaining balnce on his feet.

"You can't escape the darkness." He repeated his mantra.

"Is that some sort of mantra? Or what?" Jak asked. _He's very fast._ Jak thought to himself about Mr. O's recent speed.

Mr. O charged at Jak, doing the first punch with a right fist, Jak dodged and blocked the punch with his left hand, Mr. O performs a powerful punch, elbow, kick, and knees Jak in the stomach. Mr. O faces away from Jak, then as he charges towards him to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends Jak rolling away.

Mr. O repeated the phrase, "You can't escape the darkness."

* * *

[Back on Earth, specifically, inside at the old warehouse]

Mr. L fired the energy wave again at Murray who tried dodging the energy wave by runni8ng for more cover.

Murray ran towards the backdoor and exited the warehouse, as he did that he noticed the a decomposed body of Ms. P. Her skin is peeled off, only her a skeleton version of herself. However, the hovering Mr. L fired his energy wave through a wall making a huge hole in it. As he exited the warehouse, Murray quickly dashed back inside the warehouse.

As he did that, he noticed Sly running towards him. "Sly!" He noticed Mr. L about to reenter the warehouse, about to fire his energy wave at Sly.

"Wait, Sly! He's gonna fire that energy wave at you! Watch out!" Murray shouted worryingly.

Mr. L fired the energy wave again, but this time at Sly. Quickly realizing what was happening Sly stopped running before he could reach where the energy wave was aimed at him.

Murray sighed in relief and stated "You almost had me worried, pal."

"Sorry, Murray. Anyway, whose our new party member?" Sly asked wondering who this guy was.

Murray replied "I don't know who he is. But he's dangerous."

"You can't escape the darkness." Mr. L repeated his mantra.

"Oh, he keeps repeating that phrase." Murray pointed out.

"Good to know." Sly added as he took a battle stance.

Mr. L was about to fire another energy wave, but before he could he started to saying a different phrase "Yes, master."

He started to fly outside of warehouse, Sly and Murray chased after him, but they couldn't catch him. The reason... he was flying up in the air, or maybe even into space.

 _How is that possible?!_ Sly thought.

"Whoa! Did you see that Sly? he flew up in-" Sly finished his sentence for him, "Flew up into space. I know I saw him, too. But... just... how is it that possible?"

"Want to ask Bentley?" Murray suggested while Sly replied with a grin on his face "Yeah. Nice idea, bud."

However, before they could get to Bentley, Mr. C, Ms. T, and Ms. B were holding guns aimed at their heads.

Mr. C ordered "Not so fast, Cooper. We're not letting you go anywhere. it's the end of the line."

Ms. B stated "We have taken your stupid pages from the Thievius Racconus. We've just traded off for our new weapon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Explain what happened to your comrade who just flew up into space?!" Sly gestured with his index finger to the sky.

Ms. T and Ms. B lowered their guns somewhat, but Mr. C looked at them both wondering what were they doing.

"What are you two doing? Ms. T! Ms. B! Cooper is right there! We can end him! They even attacked Ms. P!" Mr. C shouted at them both who still lowered their weapons.

Murray defended "That wasn't us. That was your friend who just started firing energy waves at us."

"No, we can't." Ms. T said to Mr. C, Ms. B added "The comrade you're talking about that flew into space, he's Mr. L. Our leader of this group. We are Team 3. We were sent here by his apprentice., Shadowis."

"Whose apprentice? Morbius?" Sly asked kindly to Ms. B

Ms. B nodded "Yes, Master Morbius. We were sent by his apprentice who has placed a bounty on heroes from all other worlds. You, Jak, and Ratchet are the most targeted."

"Wait, whose Jak and Ratchet?" Sly asked now even more confused.

"Jak and Ratchet are heroes from other worlds." Ms. T replied.

"Other worlds?" This time Murray asked, feeling confused about what they were talking.

"You seem very vague on this topic. Perhaps, explain yourself without being so vague." Sly mentioned.

Mr. C sighed and lowered his gun "Fine. I'll explain it better. We are the Masters of Doom. We work for an intergalactic warlord who once had dominated all of the galaxy with an iron fist. Unfortunately, he fell out of power when someone defeated him. That someone was the Warrior of the Universe. But that warrior was believed to be a myth. Like he dispelled into thin air. And then one day, another warrior approached the Warrior of the Universe challenging him to a duel. the one who wins proclaims the title of Warrior of the Universe. However, the challenging warrior lost to the Warrior of the Universe. That challenging warrior, becoming enraged, kept training every single day, till his body gave out. He challenged the Warrior of the Universe again. He still lost. Still enraged, the warrior trained again. Challenged the Warrior of the Universe again and still he lost. This went on for two years, every single day he trained and still lost to the Warrior of the Universe. Then on the last day, he lost, he gave up hope. The challenging warrior became so enraged that he came to Morbius's grave. No one was suppose to find that grave. Only the Warrior of the Universe can see it, but since the challenging warrior was so stubborn to win. Morbius's spirit arose from his grave, at least that's what we've been told. Since that day, the challenging warrior was trained by Morbius's spirit until he became the well-known apprentice of Morbius, Shadowis."

"Shadowis?" Sly asked.

Mr. C stated "Good to see you following the story," he continued "Anyway, Shadowis became well-known by his torture on civilians, assassinations and hunting of heroes from other worlds, conquering other planets by his doing, and worshipping Morbius like he's some sort of god."

Sly said, feeling a bit scared from where this story is going, "I... see."

"Shadowis is ruthless, doesn't for others, respects his men, but he hates earthlings. He has huge disdain for us, earthlings. Naturally, due what he heard about us being weak, stupid, and believing we are the only ones in the universe." Mr. C stated.

Ms. T remarked "You have to believe us. I know this sounds insane, just hearing it now. We, once, thought we were hearing some sort made-up sci-fi story. But once we saw Shadowis and for who he was. We didn't want to cross our offer to join the Masters of Doom."

"Who offered you these positions?" Sly asked, now curious.

"It was Mr. Z" Ms. B replied.

"And Mr. Z is?" Murray asked.

"Mr. Z is the leader of all Agents A-Z. We are split into teams. Team 1 is Mr. G, Ms. H, Mr. K, and Mr. E. Team 2 consists of Mr. I, Ms. F, Ms. S , Ms. N. Team 3 is us, aloow us to introduce ourselves." Ms. B replied.

"I'm Mr. C."

"I'm Ms. B."

"I'm Ms. T"

"Our pig comrade is Ms. P and the none who flew up into space was Mr. L." Ms. T explained.

"And why'd you join this movement?" Sly asked.

"Because I was living in poverty." Mr. C answered, not trying to remember his past life.

"Because I had lost my husband and have three children to feed. I needed the money." Ms. T replied sadly.

"Because I had no job and no where else to go." Ms. B replied, looking away from Sly and Murray.

"And if you needed money, why join them if you're going to commit crimes?" Sly asked.

"It's easy living on the streets everyday, asking for some money from other people, you don't even know, just to get some food to eat to fill your stomach. To strive away from hunger." Mr. C replied and continued "I knew what I was getting. And I'll be glad to go prison for it. Besides, aren't you a thief?"

"I only steal from other thieves." scowled Sly.

"Don't get the bright idea that just because we told our information of our organization, doesn't we-" Ms. T was interrupted by the beeping heard from the communications room.

"It's Mr. Z." Ms. B confirmed.

"Of all the time to..." Mr. C muttered, he knew now wasn't the time to call, so he was to order Ms. B and Ms. T to respond while he took care of the Cooper Gang. However, a voice was heard, "I'll answer him." Team 3 jerked their heads towards Sly who was walking to the communications room.

Mr. C annoyed "Wait, Cooper! What do you think you're doing?! You don't know what you're meddling yourself into?!"

"What harm is it that I talk to your boss?" Sly asked wondering what he was so frustrated about.

Murray looked at Team 3's faces, they looked very worried about _something_.

Murray suggested "Sly! I think you should listen to them."

"Not you too, pal. Listen, I'm only talk to your boss for a few seconds. where's the harm in that?" Sly stated as he approached closer to the communications room. As he entered the beep was still going on and he heard where it was coming from. He moved closer to the computer panel and pressed a green button that stopped the beep, but also a hologram of strange man appeared on top of the computer panel. "Whoa, wish Bentley was here to see this." Sly muttered to himself as he asked a kind hello.

"Hello, to you. Who are you? Where's Team 3? Especially, Mr. C." Sly assumed this man must be Mr. Z, so he decided to answer him, "I'm Sly Cooper. Tema 3 is outside taking of care something."

"Yeah, they were supposed to take of you, hero." Mr. Z stated, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry. But can we at least talk?" Sly asked kindly, as Mr. Z retorted "I don't what kind of game you're playing with me, hero. But it's not going to work. I'll have report to Commander Shadowis that Team 3 has failed to capture you. And that the deal is off!" Mr. Z's hologram was shut off, at least to Sly's point of view, and out came a red alert concerning the whole warehouse.

Ms. B muttered "No..."

Mr. C put his hands on his ears and muttered "No way.. he's..."

Ms. T finished their sentences for them "He's going to send Commander Shadowis after us."

Murray screamed "What?! Shadowis is coming here!"

"Yeah, and its all thanks to your stupid raccoon friend!" Mr. C scowled at Murray.

Ms. T shouted "That's it! No more Mr. Nice-Guys! We're going to deal with you,. Cooper Gang once and for all. At least for Shadowis's sake."

Ms. t started to charge at Murray with a punch, Murray blocked and threw across the room, landing on the floor. Mr. C elbows Murray in the stomach and hits him on his legs with his crocodile tail, turning them around. He then double slaps Murray on his back, knocking him away onto the floor.

Inside the communications room, Sly hears the commotion outside and decides to settle in with the problem.

* * *

[Back in space, on a far away planet]

Jak was getting tired from fighting Mr. O.

Mr. O repeated the same phrase, which really is getting on Jak's nerves "You can't escape the darkness."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you know what that means. I don't think you know what you're even saying." Jak stated as he was about to finish this fight once and for all.

However, before Jak could do anything, Mr. o started to say a different phrase than before, "Yes, Master." he then started to fly up into space. Jak was awed by such flight. He could fly as well as Light Jak or with the HellCat, not like this into space.

Jak asked himself "What's going on here?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
